In recent years, the amount of electronic information has risen dramatically, and there is a need for the development of low-cost high-capacity recording media. In particular, low-cost erasable recording media are in high demand as auxiliary storage media for computers. However, all the technologies that are currently used for high-capacity erasable recording media are based on magnetic recording, optical recording or optomagnetic recording, and all use vacuum vapor deposition to form the recording layer, so that there is the problem of high manufacturing costs.